Aphrodite
by Shadowcaster4444
Summary: This is a short one off. Set when Bella is in Italy and meets the Volturi. We all know about Jane and Alec, but theres another Vampire who has the opposite power of Jane. Love is everything to her.


My eyes flicker from human to human. 'Why do these human celebrate such frivolous thing?' I think as I glide down from the top of the building to the alleyway below. I move smoothly along the wall and watch as the scene unfolds. The brainless vampire is just about to reveal himself. My eyes scan the square, checking that everyone is in place. I'm not actually going to do anything, no one of my status would even bother about a lone vampire, but with some many humans about Aro wants to make sure nothing disturbs the little humans and their festival. Just across from me, hiding in the shadows, is the doomed vampire that in a few seconds will be ripped apart. He is attractive, his fiery red hair blown by a slight breeze on the wind. His amber coloured eyes reveal his eating habits. Unconsciously I grimace, how anyone could prefer the blood of animals to the pure ecstasy of fresh human blood I will never know. I tried once, when I first heard of vampires deciding to turn 'veggie.' Never again! Not a trend I will be following.

As the final seconds tick down a sound of laboured breathing draws my senses to the water feature in the middle of the square. I glance over and see a young girl, unearthly pale, running directly through the water, she's screaming a name. "Edward!" Something in my heart tugs. I shake my head to clear the feeling. After a couple of thousand years I still enjoy a good romance story. I measure the distance between her and the vampire. With the crowd in her way she will never make it. I flex my will and create a path to let her run freely. It still amazes me that a little pleasure will make any human stop in their tracks. The girl is now in full sprint, but her tiredness is winning. 'Go girl!' I think urging her one. The bell strikes its final tone and the first foot moves forward. Then the other. The girl flings herself as hard as she can into him. They both embrace in an eternal passion that only my gifts at maximum power could replicate.

I turn and run to the grate in the alley. I slide it open and drop down. I navigate the labyrinth easily and glide past the human receptionist, there really is no point in learning their names, they die soon enough and then another replaces them, all hoping foolishly we will turn them. I enter the passage that leads to the inner rooms. I enter my room and undress in a flourish. I head over to the wardrobe that makes up a wall on my room. The sunlight streams though blinds that are half closed. The opposite side of the room is basically one big mirror. I pull out several different outfits before deciding on a complex white tight fitting dress, with a near see through layer of free flowing silk to emphasis my figure. There's no point in being the most beautiful person ever and not show it off. I let my hair hang free. It reaches down to the small of my back. The near white tints to my blonde hair glimmer when they catch the light. The dress falls to my feet, and I just manage to fit into some simple high heeled shoes when someone is knocking at the door.

"Enter." The authority in my voice is only from being used to being obeyed for thousands of years. One of Aro's personal bodyguards enters and gasps. It's nice to know I still have the affect of taking peoples breath away. He mumbles something about Jane bringing them in. I nod and dismiss him. I hear the whoosh of air as he speeds away. I give myself a final appreciative glance and I'm following. I'm half way there when I spot Heidi, one of the only vampires to even try to come close to me in beauty. Her jealousy is evident in the way she scowls at me when I turn away. This always causes me to smile to myself.

I approach the main greeting room when I hear the voices. I stop in front of the door, the servant surprised by my sudden appearance. The silk layer is flowing on the air around me. I nod to him and straighten up. Jane is just introducing the vampire. I enter with the grace of a ballerina. I seem to glide on air. The silk layer moves in the air and makes it seem like I'm floating. I approach Aro, who is the least surprised at my beauty. Jane scowls for a brief second, and then schools her expression. Alec looks intoxicated, like nearly every male in the room. I hear a gasp from the girl who is now nearly dried. I look over the two who stand next to her. The red headed boy, Edward, his eyes are the only thing that betray his interest. The small pixie like girl on the other side of the girl is open mouthed. I slide along to Aro and take the seat next to him, offered by Caius. I sit and cross my legs slowly.

"Jane was just telling us who our guests are." He gestured to each. "Edward Cullen, Bella Swan," Her eyes dropped to the floor when I looked her in the eye, "And Alice Cullen." I raise an eyebrow. The two siblings look nothing alike. I touch Aro and voice my concern but it is Edward who answers.

"We are adopted by our creator, Carlisle." I nod my head, showing my understanding. I maintain eye contact with Edward, until he looks away. I turn and smile at Aro.

"So why are they here?" I inquire. Aro looks to Jane. I rotate and signal for Jane to explain.

"Like I was saying," she shoots a glare at me which I smile back at, "Mr. Cullen here decided that he was going to force us to kill him by revealing himself to the humans during the festival. But stopped because of her." She points to the girl.

I smile at the girl, who once again gasps and her eyes dart to the floor.

"Maybe it is time for us to introduce ourselves." Aro said, in a voice like that of a person talking to a child. "I am Aro, one of the leaders of the Volturi." He indicates the people when he says their name. "This is Caius, Marcus, of course you have met Jane and this is Alec, Jane's twin." Alec continued to look out at the window. "And this," he gestured to me, "is Evelyn, her most recent name." He laughed. The confusion on the girls face was obvious.

"I have had many names over the millennia." I got up and walked toward her, the silk flowing behind me. In a second I am in front of her. "My most famous is Aphrodite." I level my eyes with her. Edward placed a hand on her shoulder. "I will not hurt her Edward." I place my hand on his. A shock of pleasure escapes and enters his body. His eyes flicker as ecstasy takes over, for the briefest of seconds. I smile apologetically and move back to my chair.

Marcus clears his throat and walks in front of Aro. He touches his hand, a silent conversation. I glance at Jane who is scowling at Bella.

"What are you doing?" I demand. Jane loses focus and turns her attention to me. She marches up to the chair and leans up.

"She is unaffected by my powers." I let out a gasp of surprise and revolve to face Bella. I focus and will her to feel pleasure. Her face doesn't change. I try harder. I feel my power bouncing back against something surrounding her. I start to tremble with frustration.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I shout. Aro and Marcus abruptly break connection. Every eye in the room is one me. Except Jane. I go to get up when Edward steps in front of her. I blast him with pure pleasure. He drops and writhes on the floor. His gasps of delight are evident of my powers still intact. Aro grasps my hand and I remain seated. I release Edward. He swirls up and bares his teeth. Jane twists her hand and he falls again, this time in agony. Bella falls to the ground, throwing herself over him. My heart once again sings of love. "Ok Jane stop." But her enjoyment is too much to ask her to stop. No one else is moving to help either of them. Then the pixie girl, Alice looks directly at me. I raise and point my finger at Edward. He stops writhing. His panting is a human reflex, but shows his effort. As my power fluxuates with Jane's I can feel her increasing her power. This is a test of dominance. If I lose Jane will take her place as the higher female. Just like in tribes of tigers. I match her, level to level, until Aro stops the invisible battle. I only release when Jane lowers her hand. I let my power drain slowly from his body and then look back to the pixie girl. She mouths the words thank you, and goes to help. Edward gets up and hangs, protectively onto Bella.

"Maybe I should explain." Aro spoke as Marcus retreated away. "I have the ability to see every thought a person has ever had." He looks straight at Edward, "but I must have skin contact." His eyes then flicker to Marcus. "Marcus here can see the emotional bonds that are between others. He says your bond is unnaturally strong. Young Jane here can create the illusion of pain in the mind. Evelyn is the opposite, creating the illusion of extreme pleasure. And Alec is in the middle. He has the ability to cut off a person's senses, completely." Bella looks over to Caius. I cough quickly and shake my head, which she sees and immediately continues to looks to the floor.

"What are we to do with them?" Jane asked, hoping of execution in her eyes. Aro looked intensely.

Alice steps forward briefly and grasps Aros hand. Understanding flickers in his ancient eyes. In moments she is in her original place.

"Come forward Bella Swan." Edward pushes her behind himself.

"Edward." Alice next to him rests her hand on his arm. His face looks pained.

"She will be perfectly fine." I promise. "If she starts to feel any pain I will step in. I promise." He stares at me for moments. 'I promise.' I think at him. He seems to believe me and moves aside. Bella approaches, clearly nervous. I give her an encouraging smile, which only seems to make her more nervous. She approaches slowly and sort of bows her head. Aro reaches out and lightly touches her cheek. A low growl is heard from Edward. After a few brief moments Edward smirks as Aro opens his eyes.

"She seems to be impervious to all our gifts." He releases her, and she dashes of to her prince charming.

"Well it doesn't matter!" Jane proclaims stepping forward. "They have broken the rules and must be punished. She knows too much. She must be killed!" Edward lets out a roar, like a lion protecting his pride. I smile and raise my hand.

"Demetrius," I say in a quiet voice. He visions in front of me. "Escort our guests to the boundaries of Volturia." Marcus and Caius both look straight at me in confusion, Jane in anger. Alec for once looks surprised. Only Aro understands. His hand gracefully slides across mine. He smiles and nods.

"Yes that is a good idea. Escort them Demetrius. On the condition that Bella becomes one of us." He looks at me. "I am intrigued to see how her abilities will.... progress." Edward looks defeated as he stares accusingly at Alice. They turn and leave, Jane falls into step behind them. I go to get up when Caius interrupts.

"Why did we not just turn her?" I stop and smirk at him. Aro answers.

"Alice Cullen has the ability to see into the future. And she saw that whatever happens, Bella will be turned." And with that all questions were silenced. I twirled and flash a smile at Aro. I plant a kiss on his cheek.

'Thank you.' He reads the thought and pats my hand. I gallop off to my quarters to prepare for the meal that Heidi is bringing.


End file.
